banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bladecaller
It is believed the spirit of the blade can be utilized to against one’s foes. Bladecallers put this technique to practice, brandishing their katanas to unleash the spirits within from past battles to unleash devastating attacks upon his foes and aid his allies. Abilities The Forces of Sen (Su) At 1st level, the bladecaller begins to master the art of Sen and it’s three forces: Setsu (Snow), Getsu (Moon) and Ka (Flower). When the bladecaller successfully strikes, he opens one of the forces of Sen. When the bladecaller defeats an enemy, drops a target below 1 HP, or confirms a critical hit, he gains a Sen point. He may only ever have up to 3 points of Sen, these points being spent to enhance his Brandishing Strike. When he is knocked unconscious or takes an 8-hour rest, he loses his gained Sen. He begins the day with zero Sen. This replaces Bushido Pool. Brandishing Strike (Su) As a full-round action, the bladecaller can brandish his katana in a dazzling manner while striking a foe. The bladecaller makes an attack roll, if he hits, he deals his weapon damage and the bladecaller can make an Intimidate check to demoralize all foes within 30 feet who saw his display. A bladecaller cannot use brandishing strike on the same enemy more than once per 24 hours. At 3rd level, the bladecaller can call upon the spirits from katana of legend during his Brandishing Strike for additional effects by utilizing and mastering the forces of Sen. He may only spend his Sen this way once per round and may not utilize multiple techniques from Sen. At 9th level, the bladecaller may use brandishing strike as a standard action. At 1st level and every three levels thereafter, the bladecaller learns the name of a spirit that he may call upon during his brandishing strike from the list below. The save DC for a Brandishing Strike is (10 + half of the samurai’s level + his Charisma modifier). Ame no Murakumo (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit during his brandishing strike, he can forgo his demoralize attempt to instead surround himself in an aural mist for a number of rounds equal to the bladecaller’s Charisma modifier. Enemies that come within 15 feet of the bladecaller must make a Fortitude save or become slowed until the mist disperses. Costs: 2 Sen Ashura (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit during his brandishing strike, he can forgo his demoralize attempt to strike all foes within 15 feet of the target of his brandishing strike with a phantom blade. Enemies within 15 feet of the target take must make a Fortitude save or they begin to bleed uncontrollably for a number of rounds equal to the bladecaller’s Charisma modifier. Bleeding foes take 1d6 points of damage per round until healed. Costs: 2 Sen Dojigiri (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit during his brandishing strike, he can forgo his demoralize attempt to create a shockwave, rending a 15-ft.-line of earth behind the target of his brandishing strike. Creatures in this line must make a Reflex save or be knocked prone. Afterwards, this 15-ft.-line is considered difficult terrain. Costs: 1 Sen Kikuichimonji (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit during his brandishing strike, he can forgo his demoralize attempt to strike all foes within 15 feet of the target of his brandishing strike with a band of blue flame. Enemies within 15 feet of the target take 1d6 fire damage at 1st level plus an additional 1d6 every two samurai levels after 1st, and must make a Reflex save to reduce the damage by half. The target of his brandishing strike is inflicted with Burning status unless they succeed on a Reflex save. Costs: 2 Sen Kiyomori (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit, instead of striking an enemy, he raises his blade to the sky calling a cool wind to blow on all allies within 30 feet of the bladecaller. Allies within 30 feet gain a deflection bonus equal to half of the bladecaller’s Charisma modifier as long as the wind persists. This wind persists around the bladecaller for a number of rounds equal to his Charisma modifier. Costs: 1 Sen Kotetsu (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit during a brandishing strike, he can blind the target of his brandishing strike with a cloud of darkness. The target makes a Will save or becomes blind for a number of rounds equal to the bladecaller’s Charisma modifier. Enemies that come within 10 feet of the blinded target must make a Will save or become blinded as long as they are within 10 feet. Costs: 2 Sen Muramasa (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit during a brandishing strike, he can send a dark spirit into his target, causing it to become stunned for 1 round. If the bladecaller lands a critical hit while calling upon this spirit the target becomes afflicted with confusion as well for a number of rounds equal to the bladecaller’s Charisma modifier. A Will save can be made to negate confusion. Costs: 3 Sen Murasame (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit, instead of striking an enemy, he raises his blade to the sky causing it to weep on all allies within 30 feet of the bladecaller. Affected allies gain temporary HP equal to half of the bladecaller’s level + his Charisma modifier until the end of combat. Costs: 1 Sen Osafune (Su): When the bladecaller calls upon this spirit during a brandishing strike, he may forgo the demoralize attempt to summon a cloud of butterflies from his blade to smother his enemy. The target makes a Will save or becomes silenced for a number of rounds equal to the bladecaller’s Charisma modifier. Any enemies that attempt to cast spells within 15 feet of the afflicted target must make a Concentration check as if casting defensively, or lose their spell. Costs: 2 Sen This replaces Bushido Arts. Category:Archetypes Category:Samurai Archetypes